


Happy Valentines Hour

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Face-Sitting, Finn's such a romantic, Happy Valentines Day!, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stormpilotweek 2017, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: you think parents can dedicate an entire day to doing romantic crap?Day two of Stormpilotweek: Domestic Fluff!





	

 Finn lay very still, barely believing his luck as he blinked at the clock on the bedside table. Turns out it was one of those rare days both he and Poe had off, which meant they didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. On top of that school had been cancelled because of the storm. That being the case, Shara and Aiden wouldn't be up until they smelled the pancakes Finn planned on making in a couple hours. He vaguely remembered stumbling out of bed to feed Sam a couple hours ago too, so that ticked him off the list of things that could interrupt Finn's morning. Sleeping in was looking like a rather attractive, attainable prospect.

That is, until Poe rutted against him and Finn realised that there were other, perhaps even more attractive options.

"What, no foreplay?" Finn mumbled into his pillow, feeling Poe's warm hand slipping into his shorts and palming at his cock, already stiff and pressed up uncomfortably against his belly.

"No time for niceties, sweetheart. We're on the clock."

"Mmph." Mind still muddled with sleep, Finn rolled onto his back and pulled Poe on top of him, more than ready for an hour or so of lazy kissing, maybe a handjob if he was lucky. Then Poe gave him an insistent squeeze and Finn gasped. Oh, so that's how it was.

"Right now." Finn gasped, finally managing to pry Poe's lips off of him. He was having a little more trouble with his hands, though. Poe was pretty clingy. "We're doing this right now?"

"When the fuck are we gonna get another chance?" Poe pointed out, flipping back the blankets. His boxers were already bunched around his ankles and he slipped them off all the way, flopping back with his head resting at the foot of the bed and legs spread wide. Everything moved fast with this guy, didn't it? "They're asleep. All of them. At the same time. That's God saying _Hey, Finn, time to go fuck your husband who's conveniently really fucking horny right now_ -"

"Fair point." Suddenly feeling very awake, Finn scrambled out of bed, despite Poe's protests and clinging arms. "Easy, tiger. Let me lock the door. Don't want to scar the kids if they decide to run in..."

"You could just say we're playing leapfrog." Poe pointed out. "Doing couples yoga, maybe. Really depends on what position we wind up in..."

"Won't explain the naked, though." His phone buzzed and Finn laughed when he saw the notification. "Hey, it's Valentines Day."

"Okay. Happy Corporate Cash-Grab Day. Now can you fuck me?"

"There's a thing called patience, you fuck. And I prepared for this." Smiling, Finn reached into the bedside table and pulled out the biggest bag of Hershey's Kisses that Target had had in stock, presenting it to Poe with a flourish. In the early days he had tried winning him over with fancy chocolates, the little ornate ones dusted with sugar and infused with essences of this and that, but when it came to food Poe was more about quantity, not quality.

"That all for me? You're an angel." 

"Now you notice?" Finn smiled and popped a chocolate into Poe's mouth, following quickly with an actual kiss, sugar-sweet and warm. But before he could get pulled in for more he tapped out, making Poe groan in frustration as he rolled out of bed again and made his way over to their bathroom, pulling the door shut behind himself. "Lay off for a sec. This's part one. Gimme a minute for part two." 

"You're making me look like an asshole with all these gifts. I did make reservations, y'know. Black tie place, real fancy." Poe called through the door. "I doubt we'll be able to make it with the snow, but we'll go Saturday night or something, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Finn smiled, stepping out of the bathroom. Poe had helped himself to more chocolate and was making a little origami swan out of one of the wrappers, but he set that aside when Finn sauntered back over to the bed, lips quirking into a grin.

"Now why would you put on more clothes?" Poe wondered, tracing his fingers over the waistband of Finn's sweatpants.

"Well, unwrapping your gift is half the fun." A smile spread across Finn's face as Poe worked the pants down over the bulge in his crotch and whistled appreciatively, tracing his fingers over the sheer lace of the strawberry-pink boy shorts Finn was wearing. He had anticipated that reaction from the moment he saw them plastered on a Victoria's Secret mannequin, but it made him feel warm and fuzzy anyways. After inspecting the delicate floral design for a moment Poe snorted and smirked at Finn, already a little flushed.

"You really like lingerie."

"And you really like seeing me in lingerie." Finn countered.

"Touché." Humming, Poe pulled Finn down on top of him, springs squeaking under the extra weight. He arched when Finn promptly began kissing down his chest, hand slipping between his legs and lips sliding teasingly over one of his nipples. A sharp pressure throbbed in Poe's chest for a moment and he sighed as Finn latched on, his teeth and tongue providing welcome relief. "Leave some for the kid, would you?" he laughed, gently butting the top of Finn's head with the heel of his hand before flipping onto his knees, wriggling his hips and twisting to smile back at Finn. 

"There's enough to go around." When Poe settled down a little Finn swiped up more slick and pushed in a third finger, gasping as Poe clenched around him, trying to draw him in deeper. "You ready?"

"I was ready last week. Go ahead, sweetheart." Poe flipped again and eased Finn's cock out of his shorts, pressing a fond kiss to the warm, leaking head. "You do not know how much I've been daydreaming about this. Best thing about not having a dick is that I don't get awkward boners in public."

"That's better than the ability to bear children?"

"Oh, right. Forgot about that..."

When Finn pressed in he stilled, gripping Poe's thigh for leverage as he sank in all the way. Eight months. Eight fucking months without this. How the hell either of them had managed was a mystery. 

"You alright?" he asked, surprised by the breathiness in his own voice.

"I'll be alright when you decide to fuck me, sweetheart." 

"That was blunt." Finn sighed. But he obliged and started to move, languid, drawn out thrusts that had Poe twitching underneath him, purring and smiling and rippling around Finn's cock. No, Finn would not last long like this.

Sure enough, five minutes later Finn bucked and gasped, pressing himself to Poe while his cock throbbed and pulsed. Poe moaned at the feeling and Finn eased out, massaging Poe's ass and watching come drip out of his soft pink folds. Residual heat pooled in his gut as Poe rocked back against his belly, slick and come smearing his skin. Unable to resist he lay back down and pulled Poe up to straddle his chest, smiling up at him with eyes wide and innocent.

"Now what're you doing down there?" 

"Take a wild guess, Dameron." Without much more than that Finn dug his fingers into Poe's ass, flesh yielding readily under him as he pulled Poe close and buried his face between his legs. That alone was enough to make Poe whimper, begging a little bit as Finn began to lick and suck.

"Fuck, Finn, please..." The appearance of children hadn't stopped Poe from being rather vocal in bed. On one hand, Finn wasn't eager to change that, but on the other hand he was getting tired of explaining the weird noises coming from their bedroom. Eventually the kids would get too old to buy the _we're training for a judo tournament_  story. 

When Poe's breathing became erratic Finn grinned against Poe's puffy lips, slipping in his fingers and rubbing right over the rough patch of Poe's G-spot, making his hips spasm and jerk. Poe gasped and braced himself against the headboard in an honest attempt not to break Finn's neck. What a thoughtful gesture.

"Finn, I'm gonna-" 

"What was that?" Finn pulled away with a teasing smile, but Poe was having none of that. He grabbed the back of Finn's head and dragged him back where he belonged with an insistent whine. "Mmph."

"Fuck you."

"I'm _trying_." Finn flicked his tongue and Poe moaned above him, gripping at the sheets while he swore under his breath, whole body flushed and warm.

"God, Finn. I'm gonna-fuck, sweetheart I-"

When Poe came he went quiet, thighs trembling and breath coming in harsh, desperate pants. His body clenched and leaked around Finn's fingers and tongue, the waves slowly easing as Finn pulled out his fingers and began to play with Poe's clit, licking and kissing and stroking until Poe sat back with a soft whimper, tousling Finn's short curls and collapsing beside him with a huff. Finn couldn't help but notice that his legs were still a little bit shaky. If that wasn't the mark of a successful morning Finn didn't know what was. 

"Happy Valentines Day." he coughed, letting Poe gather him up in a tight hug. Poe hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, nuzzling under Finn's neck with a sated smile on his face. It looked like he didn't plan on moving any time soon.

When they heard the pitter-patter of feet in the hall neither of them stirred, safe in the fact that the door was locked. That is, until they heard the click and clack of someone fiddling with the bolt. Even then they just lay still, hoping they were mistaken, then there was a _click_ and Finn cussed under his breath. Well, this was just fantastic.

Poe managed to yank his pants back up and Finn tumbled into the closet, slamming the door shut just as the kids burst into the bedroom in a storm of pj's and giggles. He felt bad leaving Poe to fend for himself, but he doubted the kids would deal well with seeing their dad in a pair of lacy pink boy shorts. Their conversation filtered in through the wood and Finn listened with one ear while he tried to scrap together a respectable outfit. Seems as though Valentines Day was over. They'd gotten something in, at least.

"Who the heck taught you how to pick locks, Shara?"

"But Papá, it wasn't me, it was Aiden! He took one of my hair pins."

"Wait, what? Look, little buddy, you can't just barge in on people like that..."

"But I had'ta show you this."

"It's a rock, buddy."

"It's a special rock." Aiden insisted. "It's got a baby dragon in it. What's Daddy doing in the closet?" 

"Hiding his sexuality."  

"Enough outta you, Papá." Finn interjected. He came out wearing Poe's ragged old Air Force hoodie and a pair of jeans stained with engine oil. Not ideal, but at least it wasn't from Victoria's Secret. He scooped up Aiden and kissed him on the cheek, making him giggle. "Just doing a routine monster check. No need to be alarmed. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You're a monster finder?" Shara's eyes brightened visibly at the idea and she scrambled over to cling to his leg. "Really?"

"Yup. Best monster finder this side of the Hudson." Poe rolled out of bed, hearing Sam whimpering over the baby monitor. When he passed by Finn he cast a pointed glance at his chest and snorted. "Hope you left some for him."

"Shush." Finn swatted Poe's shoulder, but thankfully the kids hadn't been paying attention to him. Having a monster hunter for a father was too fascinating a concept.

"That's the best job ever! You ever find monsters? Did ya fight 'em?"

"Nah, no need to. They're not mean or anything. Sometimes they just get lost in the human world and hide under the bed 'cause they're scared."

"Really? Why's it always kid beds?"

"Think about it. If the bed breaks, a kid's a lot lighter than a grown up." 

"Is my bed gonna break?" Aiden asked, tugging anxiously at the collar of Finn's hoodie.

"No. Monsters just think they will 'cause they're a bunch of scaredy cats.  You guys want to help me make pancakes?"

"Can you make one shaped like Mickey Mouse? Make one that looks like the moon!"

"The moon's already a circle, baby-girl." Finn reminded her.

"Oh, right. Wait, I know! Make hearts, 'cause it's Valentines Day, and parents don't never do anything for Valentines Day." she said sagely.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You just stay in here. There's nothing fun to do in here." Aiden nodded in agreement, looking around the room for toys of some sort. Finn wasn't gonna lie; they had a couple, but they weren't the kind that you keep out in the open. "You and Papá must be so bored."

"Oh, yeah. Your Papá and I can barely stand the boredom. We're the most boring, bored people in the whole world. The whole galaxy, even. " Finn scooped up Shara in his free arm, laughing all the way to the kitchen. He and Poe could be described as a lot of things, sure, but he was pretty sure _boring_  had no place on that list, no place at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> here have smut


End file.
